About a girl
by AngelWithDirtyWings
Summary: As my crying dies down, I softly lay on the pillows and drift off to a nightmare filled dream.' Crossover- HM/CR/WOWP/HSM/JONAS. Rated T for language. Femslash. Don't like, don't read! Simple!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not in Love, This is not my heart" I smiled as I looked at the beautiful girl sat next to me on the computer screen, smiling as I sang next to her, looking at her and smiling. I loved those days. Just to have fun with your best friend and not have a care in the world.

All those youtube videos we made together. Each day I have the same routine; Wake up, go to school, go to work, try to look happy for cameras, come home and watch old youtube videos while I cry my eyes out.

One year has gone by and I still do this, reliving the memories and picturing what I'd be doing right now instead of balling my heart out at everything that went wrong.

As my crying dies down, I softly lay on the pillows and drift off to a nightmare filled dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

Greatt!!! I have three classes with Selena today. Why don't you just kill me now and spare me the agony. First of the horrid lesson is Modern Foreign Languages. Great.

As I enter my classroom I see Selena sat there with Miley, the popular bitch. This comes to no suprise to me as she fits in with all the 'popular' crowd now but it still hurts to think that she threw our 8 years of friendship away just to fit in. I see her laugh at something ridiculous Miley just said and I watch as she pulls out a ciggarette lighter and starts fooling around with it. Then she pulls out her phone, probably to text her stupid curly haired boyfriend Nick. God I hate him, I don't even know why because he seems like a sweet guy.

I take my seat towards the back of the classroom, next to Emily and Taylor (Swift), two of my only real friends.

"Hey Demi!" Emily brightfully exclaims. I smile and return the greeting before turning to face the front.

Oh great all I can see is her and stupid Miley messing about thinking their all clever. Ughh I hate this stupid freakin lesson.

"Bonjour!" Mrs Goldridge exclaims happily in that extra annoying squeeky voice.

Everyone replies with a grim "Bonjour" in return

I lay in my arms as the teacher begins explaining our lesson and something about upcoming tests that we have like every week anyway.

I close my eyes and imagine what MFL used to be like when she wasn't a spoilt bitch. We used to share a desk together and just laugh and make jokes all lesson, not even bothered by the teachers furious scolding, just enjoying each others company. Even when we did do work we would make up words that didn't even exsist and make up a random meaning for them, like de fuff (which was originally off friends) meant 'my god'.

We would just laugh when Mrs Goldridge gave us a wierd look.

I was rudely pulled out off my pleasant thoughts when _she_ walked past and 'accidently' dropped a dictionary on my head, I looked to look at the back of her head tearfully. I hated the fact that my 'best friend' had changed so abruptly and started giving me the cold shoulder.

I looked around to see the concered looks on both Emily and Taylors face. Of course they knew what pain that had just caused me, they knew aboit my feelings towards her and in a way, they also shared the same sort of treatment from Miley as they were once her best friends too.

The bell overhead rang, signalling the end of lesson and start of period 2 which thankfully contains neither Selena or Miley, and I'm greatfull for them times, so that I try and have fun.

Lunch Time

Me, Ashley,Hilary and Jasmine were strolling around the field as per usual looking for a spot to sit down on the grass.

I know what your thinking, why aren't I with Emily and Taylor for lunch, well theres a simple answer and that would be that a while ago me and Emily had an arguement and didn't talk to each other, so Ashley, who was also part of the group said she would go with me for dinner. After a while of just me and Ashley, Hilary and Jasmine asked us if we wanted to go with them, and we accepted which takes us back to the current position.

After a while of sitting on the grass talking, a large group of guys come over to join us, this is also part of the average day.

I remain quiet most of the time unless i'm spoken to. And then theres them unfortunate moments where Selena and Miley will join us, rather like now, and will start to make me feel so small.

Selena sits herself directly oposite me, while Miley takes a seat next to Ashley. I cannot help but let my betraying eyes wander over her face, her perfect beautiful face, not really listening to anything.

Hearing my name brought into a conversation I look up to see Selena, Jasmine and Mitchel talking amongst themselves.

"Why do you call Demi, Selena?" Selena asked Mitchel

"Well, maybe he thinks you two look alike" suggested Jasmine, however caring she is I really wish she hadn't said that because what comes out of Selena's mouth next makes my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Eugh... I wouldn't dare"

"Where is Demi anyway?" asked Jasmine cautiously throwing a glance towards me. I knew she wanted to interupt whatever else Selena wanted to say.

I try my best not to let the tears fall but soon it seems impossible, I look away and stand up.

"Erm.. I'm ... Just.. gonna go to the...er ... bathroom" I state not meeting anyones eyes. I turn around and walk towards the building, tears cascading down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

The bell rings overhead signalling the start of school. Getting up from the patch of pavement I was sat on I stumble unconsciously towards my form room.

Walking up to the many steps on the staircase I emerge through the door and walk into form.

Sitting quietly, I let my thoughts run overboard, Imagining what I should feel like now. But theres no use dwelling on the never-going-to-happens. I keep a plain emotionless face as 'Horse' takes attendance.

Hearing my name being called I mumble a quick "Here".

Even though I scolded myself for day dreaming, I couldn't help but slip into La La Land yet again and letting my imagination run away with me.

I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie by a shrill ringing.

Numbly standing up, I make my way towards the door and down the hall to my nightmare .

The subject itself was iternally boring. The teacher did not help with lectures on exams and grades. To make matters worse though, Selena was in this class.

Taking my seat next to the vacant one of Emily's, I look boredly towards the whiteboard, seeing if I could tell how dull it was going to be today.

I heard the door crash open and I immediatley tensed up. Even without looking around I could tell exactly who it was that entered the classroom.

Guiding my eyes to slowly and slyly to her I noticed that she didn't wear her usual amount of heavy make-up.

I know it should be no big deal, but she never, EVER, does not put make-up on. Well only since she was hanging around with Miley that is.

Tearing my gaze away from the heart melting girl acroos the room I notice that Emily's seat still remains vacant.

I don't have time to ponder her where abouts before a whispered shout catches my attention.

"Demi! Demi!"

I look around hopelessly before my eyes rest once again on the brown eyed goddess. She was staring at I realised she must have been the one who was calling me.

Furrowing my brows in confusion, I replied with a simple

"Yeah?"

Shes now motioning her hands in an odd fashion. Now i'm even more confused. One: Because she talking to me for the first time in a year. and Two: Because she making weird signals that I am just not understanding at all. Finally she settles with whisper-shouting (Scrispering hehe!!) a reply to me.

"Can you lend me a pen"

Looking through my bag I realise I only have one Pen and that one I need.

"Er no sorry... I've only got one" I replied

"Can you lend me twenty cents then?" She asked, much to my shock, Politely.

"Er yeah here" I say reaching into my bag and pulling out my purse. I take out 20 cents and pass the coins to her, briefly brushing her hand. I blushed for some unknown, retarded reason. And looked away.

Once I got the courage to look back at her, she was staring me in the eye, and also had a slight redness to her perfectly tanned cheeks.

If possible I turned even a brighter shade of red when she didn't move and continued to stare me in the eye.

This was really confusing me. I felt like .... like ... I had my old Selena back again. But maybe I was just reading too much into it.

"Selena would you mind taking a seat and stop staring at Miss Lovato" A tired looking Mrs Chelton said making the entire class laugh and for us two to blush ever more heavily.

With one last look, Selena turned around and strolled to her seat.

As the lesson was underway, I would often look towards Selena's direction as usual, and find her looking at me, before realising she had been caught and turned around once again the redness taking over her perfect face.

I left the lesson more confused than ever. I felt like I was falling all over again. I felt a soft brushing against my arm and noticed that Selena had been pushed against me. I couldn't breathe all of a sudden and I knew it was caused by our proximity, I could never breathe when I'm around her.

Suddenly as it had come the crowd that had forced Selena against me dispersed. Leaving both of us to move freely away from each other. As she strode away, I breathed in a large amount of air, realising only then that my breath had dissapeared for the whole time we had been forced together.

My next period was Science, which both fortunatley and unfortunatley did not contain Selena.

I didn't know how to put what I was feeling into words. It was all just too confusing for me to understand.

When I entered I made my way over to the crowded table and sat myself at it.

"Hey" I said to everyone surrounding me.

They all replied with a simple 'hi' or 'hello' in return.

"Whats wrong Demi?" asked Andrea, who was the sweetest person ever. The others all looked curiously to me.

I sighed and replied with a simple "Nothing"

Emma the hyper one of the group, spoke enthusiastically

"She's upset 'cos we found out her secret" at the end she added a subtle wink. Shes obviously just had Lucozade, which is like duracel battery really, gives her energy and she doesn't tire out easily.

"Ooh yeah, we found Demi's secret didn't we now Demi?" Smirked Robyn almost knowingly. Oh great this topic again.

"Seriously, you guys don't know anything about me or my secrets" I replied with a nonchalant shrug, almost trying to rid my self of the churning in my stomach and the guilty thoughts going around my head.

"Well, we know that your, Gay,Gay,Gay,Gay!" replied Emma in a singsong voice. Oh this was going to be a long lesson.

"Hey, she might not be Gay" Replied Isabella who was just like Emma in personality. Thankyou! "She might be going Bi Bi's" Scratch that. Everyone around the table started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's with all the Demi bashing today?" I asked, desperatley trying to change the subject. Truth be told, I had no idea what I was, but I had an inching supscion that I was gay.

"Its funny and we like seeing you blush, its almost as good as a lie detector" Emma replied tears in her eyes and slightly jumping in her seat.

"I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth! I'm not Bi!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud since everyone turned to look at me. I could feel a blush rising up my neck and cheeks which wasn't help by an equally loud Emma shouting

"She's in denial!" this was followed by a series of chuckles from everyone. I was blushing so much today that I think that I should just paint it on. I was also being embarresed more than usual.

I placed my head down on the desk in my arms and groaned. This must either be Nightmare Day or Heaven Day, I haven't decided which one yet though.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunchtime(Same day)

"Look I'm sorry Ashley, I just don't think I fit in with you lot, thats all" I reasoned

"Bullshit, Demi your bailing, running away like you always do, Like you did with SELENA!!" Ashley yells

"Don't bring her into this, I just want to be with people who I think are more like me" I replied trying to keep my temper down since the mention of Selena.

"Whatever Demi, point is you used us. Your just like Selena, A stupid using little slut!" She screams loudly, everyone now has there attention on us.

*BANG*

Ashley is lying on the floor covering her nose with her right hand and looking at me in disbelief. I pull my raised hand to my side.

"Don't say that about her, DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY THAT ABOUT HER" I yelled growing even more frustrated by the second.

"Are you FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HER OR SOMETHING?!" I go for her again but a strong arm holds me back. No I'm not in love with her.

I look around and see Emma holding tightly onto my arm.

"Come on Demi, Just leave it" She says without breaking eye contact with me. I nod in reply. Noticing also the small ring of people that had encased us and probably watched the entire scene with Ashley.

I turn to look once more at Ashley and walk away with Emma , Isabella and Robyn. Never once glancing back.

As I reach the cafeteria, I look around and notice alot of people staring at me. Wow news spreads like wildfire round here. We all make our way through the line and sit down to eat.

Just as I finished eating my cake, I went to tell everyone something but noticed that their attention was focused on something behind me.

Confused, I look around and see Selena striding towards us. Suddenly becoming nervous and self conscious I whisper panically in Robyn's ear.

"What do I do? What do I say to her? Help me" I squeeked the last part since she had finally reached our table and was looking at me expectantly.

"Can I talk to you a minute please? Out here?" She asked motioning to the door. I nodded shakily before slowly getting up and following her through the doors.

"I er... I ... Heard what you did today" She says quietly trying to meet my eyes which have become very interested in the stained carpet.

"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly. I shrug and mumble 'coz she was calling you' which was barely audiable to my ears but she seemed to hear it.

"But after everything I put you through. After everything I did to you and you still stick up for me?" She asked sincerely

"Of course I did, No matter what you did you were still my best friend at one point" I soothed

"Demi, do you.... do you ... think... maybe ..... we... could like..... start again?" She asked hesitantly. My grin seemed to spread a mile a minute a soon as those glorious words left her mouth.

I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, whispering in her ear "Of course we can" she smiled into my shoulder.

"Oh ... do ... you think its like.... too much if I ask to sit with you for dinner?" My smile widened even more if possible, I felt like pouncing on her again but I kept in control.

"Do you even have to ask? Come on.... Oh wait... what happened with Miley and .... Nick?" I asked realising that she just ditched her 'popular' crowd for me.

"Well ... Miley's started to act like a right bitch to me, as for Nick well ... I broke up with him the yesterday" She replied smiling slightly. I felt like bursting into a large grin but managed to refrain from doing so.

I led our way back over to the table. As I approached everyone looked on the table looked at me confusedly, well everyone apart from Robyn who was beaming.

"Ermm guys, Selena's going to sit with us today... Is that okay?" I asked looking around at each face who nodded in agreement and went back to whatever they were doing before Selena came.

I was so thrilled that I finally got my best friend back that I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the rest of the day.

In MFL me and Selena sat together at the back with Emily and Taylor who kept giving me knowing smirks throughout the whole lesson as I gazed dreamily at Selena's beautiful features.

Everything was perfect until Miley came over and threw a whole bottle of water over the four of us. Selena looked hurt, emotionally, while me, Emily and Taylor all looked extremely angry at the brunette.

I was about to say something when Taylor stood up, marching right up to Miley's face.

"Why don't you just grow up! Who the hell do you think you are? You are not fucking queen of the school so just fuck off and leave everyone alone"

Everyone gazed at Taylor in awe or shock. I had never heard Taylor so angry or swearing before. Miley stood frozen, looking awestruck at Taylor who just went right back to her seat and slammed it into the wall before sitting down again.

When Miley seemed to have recovered she walked over to her table and sat down without saying a word to anyone.

"Wow" was all Selena could manage and words completely escaped me so I just nodded.

I pulled out of my reverie and gazed dreamily at her beautiful face. I'm not in love. Definatley not.


End file.
